Personal Bonds
Introduction Personal bonds can be found as a tab in the management menu. The bonds define the relationship between Kay and his companions, both teamates and city inhabitants. How bonds work Bonds have both progress bars and levels. Once a progress bar is filled with relationship points (RP - measured as a percentage) an interaction with a character in the city will allow the bond to level up. These interactions also provide progress for the next level and with successful interactions it is possible to level up a bond and provide some of the experience needed for the next level. This can be a massive time saver in game as in some cases it is possible to earn sufficient RP in the levelling conversation to fill the next level requirements (see 'How to maximize RP gains' below) therefore allowing a character to reach level 5 using only 5 in game days, saving you significant time for other activities. Each level of a bond provides bonuses. In the case of teamates this is typically reflected in unlocked perks. Many of these modify the way in game skills work allowing you to tweak the performance of a character. In the case of city inhabitants they can provide both passive bonuses to your interactions such as increase dilac gains, or unlock perks for your teamates to utilise or other passive bonuses. Although not clearly explained, in order to increase the bond with a character you must interact with them on a 'personal bond day'. Each character will have a schedule which can be viewed (Y button on Xbox) when in the city. Interacting with characters on these days will allow you to spend the day with them, improving the bond at the cost of 1 in game day. Interactions outside this day will not result in bond gain and typically also do not consume an in game day. At some levels some characters will have quests that need to be completed to move forward with their bond. How to maximize RP gains Other than successful conversation options, in order to maximize RP gain it is vital to focus on bond increases with Baz & Lilika (treated by the game as a single character). At 'Buddy' and 'Confidante' levels (2 & 4) you will unlock passive bonuses that improve reputation gains from ALL personal bond conversations. This bonus is significant enough that it can result in completion of an entire bond level in a single conversation, thus maximizing your gains for your time in later conversations. In order to gain access to 'Buddy' level you will need to upgrade the Placeholder Inn to level 2 (Components - 28, Gemstones - 10, Glimmer - 3, Dilac - 700). To access 'Confidante' level it will need to be upgraded to level 3 (Components - 49, Gemstones - 17, Glimmer - 5, Dilac - 1100). You should gain sufficient materials in your first few dungeons to achieve this prior to the end of chapter 1. Category:Gameplay